


The Many Stages of Fangirling

by supremethunder



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: There are 3 stages that take place for a fangirl. You learn to experience all 3 stages in just a span of a few weeks when Peter Parker agrees to tutor you.[Peter Parker/Reader]





	The Many Stages of Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be a 3 part series inspired by the tumblr posts about the 3 fangirl stages. I’m suffering a case of writer’s block with my How We First Met series, so I thought I’d write something new. Yay for more series~! This story is made with black girls in mind, but as I've said in the past, I won't be describing skin color so anyone can read this. :D

**Stage 1: Wow, What a Cutie!**

Hip-hop, ballet, and jazz. These were styles of dance (Name) learned to incorporate when she danced as a majorette for the Midtown High School marching band. Being co-captain meant she not only had to have these concepts down pat whenever she performed, but also meant she was held to a slightly higher set of standards than some of her other teammates. Unfortunately, this also included academics, which were currently below the required standards she needed to meet to be a majorette.

“I’m failing Pre-Calculus?!” (Name) said incredulously. “You can’t be serious, Mr. Morita.”

“I’m afraid so, Ms. (Surname).” Principal Morita pulled out a manila folder from a drawer in his desk before he took out the documents inside that revealed her current grades for the semester.

“Which is why I’ve brought you into to my office today. You are aware that you are required to maintain a certain grade point average to participate in any extracurricular activities at this school, correct?”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Which means until we see some improvement in your grades in Pre-Calculus, you are suspended from your current extracurricular activities until further notice.”

(Name)’s eyes widened, her lips trembling with fear and distress when she heard the words ‘suspended’ pass Mr. Morita’s lips.

“Suspended?! Mr. Morita, please don’t do this! Being a majorette means everything to me! If you take that away I don’t have anything else. Is there anything I can do to pull my grade up so I can stay on the team? Some extra credit or a project of some sort?” (Name) begged.

Mr. Morita went quiet for a moment and rubbed his chin in deep thought before he finally spoke.

“There’s a month left this semester, so there’s not much time left. If you wish to remain on the team, I’ll need you to give it your all. That means getting no less than an ‘A’ on the rest of your homework assignments, quizzes and the upcoming midterm exam for this class. If you can do that, you can remain on the team as well as keep your spot as co-captain.”

(Name) nodded, her mortified expression replaced with a look of determination. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

[-]

_All right, (Name). It’s now or never._ (Name) thought to herself. _Just march your ass over there and ask him._

(Name) stood at the other end of the school hallway, her eyes locked on two male figures who stood by their lockers, Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. Peter and (Name) just so happened to share Pre-Calculus together during their fifth period. She knew if she sought help from Peter and could convince him to tutor her for a few weeks she could keep her spot on the team. The problem was Peter was an acquaintance at best and (Name) hated asking help from people, especially when she wasn’t exactly friends with them. But she knew if she wanted to remain co-captain, she’d have to swallow her pride and ask for help.

She took a deep breath before she slowly exhaled and walked down the hallway, weaving through students as she approached Peter and Ned. When Peter’s eyes spotted her approaching, his face contorted with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

 _Damn, how this boy manages to look so cute and clueless at the same time, I’ll never know. I’m already regretting this. It should be a crime to look that adorably clueless._ (Name) quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind.

 _Snap out of it and focus, (Name)!_ (Name) mentally berated herself.

“Hey Ned,” (Name) said. “Mind if I borrow Peter for a second? There’s something I need to ask him.”

“Oh, uh…sure.” Ned said with uncertainty but nodded his head. Peter wasn’t the only one taken off guard by (Name).

“Hey wait!” Peter chimed in. “Can’t you just ask me here?”

“It’s a private matter.”

Ned and Peter exchanged a look before they looked at (Name) both confused and curious as to what she could possibly want to ask Peter that was so private it couldn’t be said in the hallway.

“I’ll wait here. You go on ahead.” Ned urged Peter.

“Thanks, I’ll bring him back.” (Name) smiled as ushered Peter to follow her. “C’mon, Peter.”

Peter exchanged one last look with Ned, who shot him a goofy smile and a thumbs-up in return before Peter hurried after (Name).

[-]

“Wait, so you want me to tutor you?” Peter asked, confusion evident in his voice.

If (Name) didn’t know any better, she could swear she had seen a look of disappointment in his eyes.

“Yeah, I hope you understand my dilemma. I know I’m asking for a lot considering we’re nothing more than classmates who share a couple classes together and we’re both be part of our school marching band in some way. Well, I guess in your case you were part of the marching band.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right…” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. He had momentarily forgotten that he had quit band practice to make more time for crime-fighting as Spider-Man.

Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit of nostalgia as his mind played back the memories of band practice on the football field. He distinctly remembered occasionally letting his eyes drift down the football field to watch the majorettes rehearse their dances for games, (Name) in particular. It nearly put him in a trace when he watched her dance. The way she swayed her hips and moved her body to the rhythm of the music of her routines commanded people’s attention. Her body movements were fluid, graceful and beautiful. He understood why had been named co-captain. 

“So will you do it?” (Name)’s question broke Peter’s train of thought.

“W-What? Oh, well…” Peter trailed off.

As much as Peter wanted to save up as much free time as he could after school to have more time protecting the streets of New York as Spider-Man, there was someone at school that needed his help as Peter Parker. And Peter Parker was not one to refuse helping someone in need.

“Sure, I’ll do what I can to help.” Peter agreed.

“Thank you, Peter! I promise I’ll find a way to pay you back somehow.” (Name) smiled gratefully.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to.”

“Considering you’re willing to tutor me for a few weeks, it’s the least I could do.”

She grabbed his hand after she pulled out a pen from her purse and scribbled down her cell phone number on the inside of his palm.

“Text me later and I’ll text you my address okay?”

“Yeah …sure thing.” Peter looked down at his hand, staring down at the numbers written on his palm.

Peter may have been doing a favor for (Name), but Peter couldn’t help but feel what he received in return was payment enough.


End file.
